


Family Matters

by wyvernlordminerva



Series: ShiroSieg Week 2k16 [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Shiro is kind of kinky, Vampire AU, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7153103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernlordminerva/pseuds/wyvernlordminerva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ShiroSieg Week 2k16, Day 7: Moonlit/Realization<br/>The deNohrs were a strange bunch, yes, but Shiro never expected them to be a vampire clan. (Modern/Vampire AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Matters

**Author's Note:**

> This was easily my favorite to write of the bunch. The moment I saw the prompt, I knew I had to make a vampire au. it was inevitable

In retrospect, Shiro really should have noticed.

The deNohrs were a strange family, abruptly moving in one day without notice and locking themselves away from the world. They hadn’t even bothered to introduce themselves, and every time someone tried to visit, it seemed as though no one was home. Shiro hadn’t even known they had a son, much less one his age, until school began and he saw him reclusively doodling in the corner as everyone excitedly chatted about their summer. 

Shiro, always eager to make new friends, wasted no time seating himself next to the boy.

“Hi!” he said, startling the other boy out of his reverie, “Are you new here? I’m Shiro! What’s your name?” He gaped at him, a flush staining his pale skin as he struggled to respond.

“I-I’m Siegbert,” he said, averting his eyes. Shiro smiled brightly. 

“That’s a cool name! I’m Shiro! …I said that already.” Siegbert laughed, and Shiro could feel his just /melt/ at the sound. He was adorable. “Anyway!” he said, trying not to stare, “Where are you from?”

“Well, originally Germany, but we travel a lot.” Shiro’s eyes widened.

“Woah, what? Really?” he said. “You don’t have an accent at all!” Siegbert shrugged.

“I’ve had plenty of time to practice.” Shiro frowned.

“Does that mean you’ll be moving again soon, then?” he asked.

“Oh, no. We’re planning on staying for quite a while. We found a really nice place on a hill, and-”

“Wait, like, the mansion on the hill?” Siegbert blinked.

“Yes?” Shiro gaped.

“You’re a deNohr!” he said, perhaps a bit too loudly. Now everyone was staring at them. Siegbert shrank in his seat.

“I-is that a problem?” People were whispering now, muttering things like “I didn’t actually think they were real” and “I heard they’re actually part of the mob and that’s why no one ever sees them!”. Shiro winced.

“No, of course not!” he said, but the damage was already done, and Siegbert wasn’t feeling too sociable anymore. Shiro resolved to make it up to him by joining him at lunch, but when he got there, he didn’t seem to have any.

“Aren’t you gonna eat?” he asked, sliding himself and his tray up next to him. Siegbert, torn from his thoughts again, eyed him carefully.

“I’m not hungry.” he said.

“Are you sure? It’s pretty good for cafeteria food!” Shiro said. He didn’t miss the brief flash of disgust on the other boy’s face.

“I’m fine, thank you.” Shiro shrugged, turning back to his food as he thought of possible conversation topics.

“What’s the weather like in Europe?” he asked. Siegbert was extremely pale, even for someone who apparently never left the house. “I hear there’s like, no sun there.” Siegbert blinked.

“…Sort of. But that’s only the north and England. The southern part of the continent is almost tropical.” Shiro laughed.

“Oh man, I’d kill to live there! The rain here like, never stops!” he said. Siegbert glanced out the window, watching the grey water patter against the glass.

“I don’t mind it. It’s kind of relaxing.” he said. They talked for the rest of the period, and by the end of the day, Shiro had a new best friend.

A new best friend, Shiro noticed, that seemed to get sick a little too often. It was the most beautiful day in the area’s history, as far as he was concerned, and Siegbert was stuck inside, unable to appreciate it or the day after. Or the day after the day after that. After an entire week of not seeing him, Shiro was starting to get concerned.

“Why don’t you just call him?” his dad asked him.

“He doesn’t have a phone.” A fact Shiro had always found strange, considering how loaded the deNohrs seemed to be, but it didn’t matter much. “Maybe I should just go visit him?”

“I’m sure he’d appreciate that.” His father motioned toward the kitchen. “Go ahead and ask your uncle if he has any soup you can bring him.” Shiro nodded quickly.

“Uncle Takumi!” he called, leaning through the doorway, “Do we have any miso soup left?” Takumi froze, nearly finished with the last of it in his bowl. “Oh.”

“Uh, we have some of that soup that Hinoka tried to make earlier!” he said. Shiro furrowed his brow.

“Aunt Hinoka can’t cook.”

“Yeah, but it came out pretty good if you ask me!” He shrugged, heading to the fridge to grab it. The smell of overwhelming spices penetrated even through its container, and Shiro had to cover his nose to keep from gagging as he wrapped it up. Hopefully Siegbert liked garlic?

The deNohr mansion wasn’t far down the street, the most troubling part of the walk simply being the hill. The structure loomed over its visitors, glaring down at them as though it was irritated they even considered themselves worthy of visiting. He gulped and quickly rapped his knuckles against the door before he lost his nerve. For a minute, there was no response, and Shiro considered leaving before the door creaked open, a single red eye visible in the darkness.

“Who are you.” the figure spoke, voice laced with contempt.

“Uh, I’m Siegbert’s friend. I heard he’s sick and I wanted to… bring… him… something?” The eye narrowed further and further as he spoke, eventually closing with a sigh.

“Leave it by the door and go.”

“I was hoping I could see him?”

“Absolutely not.” And with that, the figure slammed that door, leaving Shiro in confused, terrified silence. Trembling slightly, he placed the container down by the door and left. If he was walking a little faster than before, he didn’t notice.

* * *

“Someone came looking for Siegbert today.” Leo said, flipping a page of his book. Xander looked up from his own and frowned.

“Who were they?” he asked.

“A friend, apparently.” Leo marked his place and shut the tome with a sigh. “I told you letting him go to school was dangerous.”

“I’m glad he’s making friends. It’s good for him.” Xander said.

“Won’t be very good when he finds out, will it…” Leo mumbled. “He left garlic on the front doorstep. Someone’s going to have to move it or he won’t be leaving for anything.” Xander laughed.

“I’ll get Corrin to take care of it.”

* * *

Eventually, the rain and overcast weather returned, and with it, Siegbert.  
“Are you okay man?” Shiro asked the moment he saw him. “You were sick for like, forever!”

“I’m fine. It was just a bad flu.” Siegbert said.

“Seriously though, I was worried! Your family is terrifying!” Siegbert froze.

“You met my family?”

“Not really, but when I tried to visit you-”

“ _You came to my house?_ ” he shrilled, eyes flaring with panic. Shiro recoiled instinctively.

“Yeah, I mean… I wanted to see if you were okay.” Siegbert sighed, composing himself.

“Please don’t show up uninvited. My family… doesn’t like visitors.” he said finally. Shiro shrugged.

“I noticed.” Siegbert’s face lightened a bit, and their conversation soon picked up to the pace they were used to. Siegbert rarely laughed, but when he did, it was a treat. He’d hold his hand up to cover his mouth, as though he was worried his smile would somehow offend someone, and Shiro would almost faint from the cuteness.

“Why do you do that?” he’d asked one time out of boredom.

“Do what?”

“Cover your mouth when you laugh.” It makes it hard to hear, he finished silently. Siegbert pursed his lips as he did whenever Shiro asked him something too personal and he wasn’t sure how to respond. He was about to drop the topic completely, but Siegbert answered.

“It’s just a habit.” he said.

“You always do that, too.”

“Pardon?”

“Think really hard before you talk.” Siegbert paused again, then smiled and shook his head, letting his teeth show.

“A skill you could use, frankly.” he said. Shiro’s eyes widened as Siegbert realized his mistake, quickly letting his face drop.

“Woah! Your teeth-!” He grabbed at his friend’s horrified face, shamelessly tugging at his mouth. “They’re so _sharp_!” Now bright red, Siegbert pulled away from his grasp, rubbing his cheeks. Shiro blinked in confusion.

“Don’t tell me…” He started, Siegbert pointedly avoiding his gaze, “You’re shy about your teeth?” Siegbert looked back at him, deep in thought, and nodded hesitantly. Shiro grinned.

“Aww, that’s fine! I think they’re pretty cool, actually!” he said. “Yeah! You’re like, a vampire or something! It’s awesome!” Siegbert stared at him, wide-eyed.

“Y-yeah, I guess…” he said nervously. His father was going to kill him.

* * *

At some point, Siegbert realized he couldn’t hide forever. He genuinely liked Shiro and was sick of lying. With a deep breath, he finally decided to breach the subject with his family.

“Absolutely not!” his uncle cried, easily the most paranoid of the group. Said paranoia had saved them more times than they could count, however, so he didn’t hold it against him.

“It’s certainly dangerous,” his aunt Camilla piped in, “but you trust him, correct? This… human?” He nodded. “Well, I don’t see why not, then. We’ll just make it very clear what will happen if he betrays us.”

“No threats, Camilla. Are you absolutely certain?” his father asked.

“Completely. He can keep our secret.” Siegbert said. His father nodded.

“Then it’s settled. Bring him over Saturday night.” His other aunt, Elise, erupted into cheers.

“Hooray! We’re finally gonna have guests!”

* * *

When Siegbert came to him, shaking and stuttering about possibly meeting his family, Shiro couldn’t help but assume the worst. Or best. On one hand, he’d been waiting for this since the moment they met, and on the other, he wasn’t ready. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever be ready, really.

But he had agreed, and here he was, holding hands with him as they walked to his house in the middle of the night (“S-so you don’t get lost!”). Shiro’s heart was pounding as they stepped onto the front porch and Siegbert turned to face him. He squeezed his hands in his.

“T-there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you.” he said, unable to meet his eyes.

“Yeah?” he managed dumbly. He almost seemed to glow in the moonlight, Shiro noticed, and he could feel a blush rising on his cheeks. Siegbert steeled himself and spoke in one quick breath.

“I’m a vampire.”

“I like you too!”

They blinked.

“Hah, what?” Shiro said, breaking the silence. Siegbert was bright red.

“W-wait, you…” he stuttered.

“Forget that!” he laughed nervously, “What was it you were saying?” Siegbert was completely unresponsive. “I totally misheard you, man. I thought you said you were a vampire! …Siegbert?”

“…No, you heard right. I’m a vampire.” It was Shiro’s turn to go silent.

“You’re joking, right?” He looked at Siegbert’s face. “Oh my god, you’re not joking.” He wasn’t sure what to say. He wasn’t sure what anyone could say after the startling reveal that their best friend/crush was a supernatural creature of the night. So he just went with the first stupid question on his mind.

“How do you go to school, then?”

“SPF 135 sunscreen.” Siegbert said. “Unless it’s really bright out. Then I can’t leave at all.”

“So all those times you were sick, you were…?” Shiro smacked his forehead. “I brought over garlic!” Siegbert suddenly erupted in laughter, tension melting away.

“So, you don’t mind, then?” Siegbert said when he’d calmed down. Shiro shook his head quickly.

“No, of course not!” he said, “You’re still Siegbert, fangs or no fangs.” He nodded, pleased with his assertion.

“And you, uh… like me?” Shiro blushed.

“W-well, I mean, in a friendly way! Yes, definitely platonic!” Siegbert’s face fell, and he realized he made a mistake. “And… also romantically?” Now he was just confused. “I thought you were going to confess, okay?”

“D-did you want me to?” Shiro looked at the ground and slowly nodded. Siegbert was still for a moment, then slowly leaned in. “Do you mind if I…?”  
Shiro didn’t wait for him to finish, grabbing his shoulders and pulling him in for a kiss. Once the initial shock wore off, Siegbert hesitantly bit at his lip, and Shiro enthusiastically responded. Soon, they were heatedly making out on his porch as though they couldn’t get enough of each other’s taste. 

They broke for air with a gasp, Siegbert bashfully wiping at his mouth with a blush on his face. Shiro chuckled lightly at the sight.

“Ah, your mouth…” Siegbert mumbled, eyes locked on his lips. Shiro felt something warm trickle down his cheek, and he moved to rub it off. He must have accidentally bit him.

“Oh, don’t even worry about-” Siegbert licked at his jaw, lapping the blood off hungrily as Shiro watched in shock. He froze as he realized what he was doing and backed away awkwardly.

“Er, s-sorry!” he said. If he wasn’t flustered before, he was now. “I just… c-couldn’t control myself…”

“Dude, that was hot,” he breathed. He could consider the implications later; that was _hot_. Siegbert stammered, unsure how to respond.

“Uh, your family?” he helpfully reminded him. With a soft “oh!”, Siegbert moved to unlock the door, taking a deep breath to calm himself.

“Are you sure about this?” he asked. Shiro nodded. He guided him inside, standing him before a large group of mostly tall, scary-looking blonds. He recognized a pair of sharp eyes scrutinizing him as the ones he had seen at the door and shivered. Siegbert placed a comforting hand on his back and nodded to him.

“Everyone, this is Shiro.” he said.

“Uh, hi,” he said, giving them a nervous wave, “It’s nice to meet you.” Pale faces curved into toothy grins, and for the first time since they’d met, Shiro wondered just what he had gotten himself into.


End file.
